


We can be back together, can we?

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Jongin is dumb, Kyungsoo is dumb, M/M, Romance, everyone is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: Kyungsoo broke up with Kai two years ago. Kyungsoo thought he had stopped thinking about Kai but why was his heartbeat still taking the speed at the sight of Kai entering the new office building?





	We can be back together, can we?

**Author's Note:**

> An old one from 2014. Crossposted on aff.

“As expected,”

Kyungsoo turned his head towards a tall, lean man who just entered the air conditioned room. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Kris approaching him. The taller man was holding a stack of paper which meant a lot of works to do for Kyungsoo. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “What?” he replied and stared at Kris with his naturally wide eyes.

“Boss said that we need a helping hand here,” Kris stopped and put the stack on his table.

Kyungsoo looked at him incredulously. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

The taller man looked down at him and cleared his throat. “You’ve always been alone in this room,” he paused to take a look at Kyungsoo’s computer screen. “Boss just doesn’t want you to suffer, I guess.”

Kyungsoo had to roll his eyes at that. “Tell that rich-ass I’m fine.” he shot, turning back to his work.

“Well,” Kris shrugged and started walking towards the door. “You can’t do anything about it.”

This made Kyungsoo stopped typing whatever shit he was typing into his computer. “Wait,” his voice cracked, his eyes twitched. “What do you mean I can’t do anything about it?” he pressed.

Kris stopped in his tracks. “Boss has hired a young boy this morning.” he answered simply and continued walking. Kyungsoo leaned back on his chair, groaning. “But I like working here alone! Why didn’t he ask for my permission? Aish that rich-ass hyung, always does as he please,”

“Uhm,” he heard Kris humming and looked up. “I think it’s because he already knew that you wouldn’t agree so he didn’t tell you,”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Who knows? Maybe I wouldn’t argue if he had told me in the first place! And what makes him think he has the right to—fuck.”

A new guy whom Junmyun hired this morning entered the room and it made Kyungsoo’s words stuck in his throat. _Holy shit._ Kris turned around and saw a tanned boy casually walking in, greeting him cheerfully, still wasn’t fully aware that Kyungsoo was in the same room as him. “Yo,” Kris greeted back, jaw-dropped. He looked at the new guy and Kyungsoo interchangeably.

“W-What are you doing here?!” Kyungsoo shrieked, searching for something hard and heavy on his table to hurl at the new guy who was now leaning on the wall, equally as surprised.  “K-Kyungsoo?! W-Wait, don’t throw your monitor at me!” The guy said, pressing his back closer to the wall, he could feel his spine almost snap due to the pressures he got from both the hard surface and the tiny, wide-eyed man across the room.

 _Aish, that old hag_ , Kyungsoo said to himself.

“H-Hey,” Kris croaked, holding out his hands towards Kyungsoo to stop him from actually hurling the monitor at the new guy. “Calm your tits! I know you don’t like it if someone’s getting into your peaceful work area but I never thought you’d be this angry,” he walked towards Kyungsoo and put his palm over the smaller man’s shoulder. He sworn he could see steams coming out of his nostrils like a bull.

“And young boy,” Kris looked up at the new guy. “What’s your name?” he asked. He thought he could hear Kyungsoo mumbling something about ‘don’t mind him’. Kris brushed that off and threw the new guy a small, cool smile.

“Kai,” the new guy answered, his voice barely audible.

“Sorry?” Kris stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s Kai,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “I told you to leave him alone. He can’t even properly introduce himself!” he whined and pouted. He then stood up and collected his things. “I’m going home.”

“What?” Kris looked at him in disbelief. “But it’s only seven,”

With all his might, Kyungsoo turned around and pointed his index finger towards Kai. “I don’t want to be in one room with this punk.”

“Hey!”

Kyungsoo raised a brow. “Why? You mad? Very well, then.” he smirked.

“What?” Kai tried to stop Kyungsoo from walking out of the room but the older man shoved him away from the doorway. “Hey, Kyungsoo, wait!” he managed to catch Kyungsoo’s wrist and the older man yanked it back from his grip. “Listen, I’m sorry, okay?” Kai said, almost pleading. He didn’t like pleading but he’d been doing that since he was in a relationship with Kyungsoo for three years.

Kyungsoo was one tough man.

Three years of pleading, crying, laughing, and mostly Kyungsoo ordering him around but Kai could care less because he loved the older man so much he could die. Until one night, a pretty guy named Baekhyun brought a deadly drunk Kai home. He was really grateful towards the guy but everything crumbled when Kai leaned down to kiss the pretty guy on the mouth. In front of his fucking eyes. Kyungsoo got upset and so furious but he just couldn’t brush the guy’s apologies off as he kept bowing after Kyungsoo slammed the door shut in front of his face.

He brought the sleeping Kai in but he didn’t let him sleep in their shared bedroom. Kai ended up sleeping on the couch and woke up with a massive headache. He was really clueless of what had happened that made Kyungsoo fuming mad and locked him out.

“I need to talk to you.” Kai said, determined.

Kyungsoo almost fell for those eyes again as he shook his head and glared. “No.”

Kai sighed. “Kyungsoo, please,”

“No need to talk about what had happened. It’s in the past after all.” Kyungsoo retorted.

Kai looked at him in disbelief. “But I don’t even know what happened! You didn’t even tell me what happened, you didn’t let me know, and you broke us up just like that! Kyungsoo, tell me the one who’s supposed to be mad right now! It’s me! For god’s sake, it’s not you!”

There was a moment of deafening silence until Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore.

“I don’t want to see your face ever again!”

 

***

Kyungsoo requested to build a brick wall in the middle of his room the next day.

But of course, Junmyun refused the idea immediately.

He thought the idea was plain ridiculous and he couldn’t provide another cash to build a brick wall inside a 4 x 4 meters office room.

“Just let Kai work with you. I heard everything from Kris yesterday. I don’t know what happened between you two but I don’t want you to mix your personal life with your career, Kyungsoo,” Junmyun had said this morning when he walked in to Kyungsoo and Kai bickering—the smaller guy almost hurled the CPU towards Kai.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes after Junmyun stopped talking. “You done?”

Junmyun sighed and rubbed his temples. Kyungsoo had been so difficult to deal with and he thought he managed to get ahold of his childhood friend when in fact, he couldn’t even reach Kyungsoo who seemed so distant nowadays. Maybe he would try and ask him for a coffee and talk the problem out later.

“Do anything you want to do but not building anything inside this room, get it?”

There was a distinct gasp echoed around the air-conditioned room.

“What if I get injured?” Kai yelped.

“And no violence,” Junmyun wiggled his index finger in front of Kyungsoo’s face and Kai sighed in relief.

The next thing they knew was Junmyun left the room and they were left alone. There was a long, deafening silence and neither of them moved from where they were standing. When Kai wanted to talk, Kyungsoo beat him to it.

“Don’t think I’ll be easy around you,” the smaller guy muttered and walked towards the photocopying machine in the corner of the room. He crouched down and checked the papers container. It was empty. He turned his head quickly towards Kai, almost snapping his neck bones. “Did you use the papers for those shitty paper cranes again?” his narrowed eyes made the taller guy uneasy.

“Uh, well…” Kai rubbed his neck and smiled awkwardly.

Kyungsoo glared but softened when he saw Kai still looking uneasy. He stood back up and went back to his table, resuming his work.

Kai, on the other hand, seemed surprised. He assumed it was a sign for him to continue working too. He turned around and walked over to his table while smiling from ear-to-ear. “So, you finally get sick of it?”

“Sick of what? You? Yes.”

Kai groaned, playfully sneaking a glance at the smaller guy. _Not bad,_ he thought. Kyungsoo was still mad but there were no real fire in his eyes. Although it would be hard to get their relationship back to where it first started, but Kai never minded. He could live with it.

 

***

“Uh…who’s that?”

Kyungsoo pointed his index finger towards a little boy Kris had just walked in with. As soon as they were in the room, the boy went out of Kris’ grasp and ran around the room while laughing and screaming.

“H-Hey! Careful!” Kai ran after him to make sure he didn’t knock everything on the table including a stack of paper and Kyungsoo’s…

“MY MORNING COFFEE!”

The coffee was still burning hot and Kai hopped in the right time to save the boy. The boy lost his balance but didn’t injure himself. Meanwhile Kai fell to his stomach with a drenched back and certainly a burn. Kyungsoo put his palm over his mouth as he strolled quickly towards Kai. Kris picked up the boy, who didn’t seem affected, and sighed.

“You guys are supposed to babysit him,” he informed.

Kyungsoo glared up at the blond. “Who the hell is he?”

“Kyungsoo, language,” Kris shook his head. “He’s Junmyun’s nephew,”

“G-Guys…” Kai croaked, desperately trying to put his palm over his burning back.

“Oh, shit,” Kyungsoo’s head whipped around almost dramatically. “I forgot you got injured,”

Despite the burning sensation on entire back, Kai still managed to smile as he shook his head. “I can go treat the wound myself,” he grinned.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Fine, then. I was going to ask Junmyun to take you to the infirmary,”

Kris cleared his throat. “Kyungsoo, you take him,” he nodded his head towards Kai who was still crouching on the floor.

“NO FUCKING WAY. I’M NOT TAKING THIS—”

“Kyungsoo, language,” Kris warned, his face stern and emotionless.

Kyungsoo inhaled noisily as he stood and stomped to fetch his keys.

“You,” he threw Kai a glare. “come.”

 

It turned out that even though Kai was injured and Kyungsoo was tired as hell, Junmyun still found a way to make them babysit his hyperactive nephew no matter what escapades they tried to commit.

“Don’t you just want to crush them?” Kyungsoo asked, picking up an army figure and examined it.

Junmyun’s nephew, whose name was Yoongi, cackled. “Jun ma said it’s not good to be violent.”

“But you’re no less violent than me,” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself as he eyed Yoongi’s back

“You’re picking up good advices,”

Kai just came back from the bathroom, grinning and shirtless. There was a bandage that covered almost his entire torso but it didn’t prevent Kyungsoo from seeing his perfect abdomen. He was already red by the time Kai sat down beside Yoongi, wiping his hands against his trousers and Kyungsoo thought it was simply gross but damn, he couldn’t concentrate, really, because he never thought Kai’s back would be _this_ distracting.

“Why are you so perfect?” Kyungsoo murmured to himself, questioned no one in particular.

Kai seemed to have heard that. He turned his head around to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze and smiled.

“Can you stop smiling?” Kyungsoo hissed.

Kai raised an eyebrow. “I was only giving a good example to Yoongi in case he turned violent after being left in the same room with your for five minutes,”

“Say that again and I’ll break your perfect face,” Kyungsoo held out his fist but then he realized what he had just said. _Fuck_ , how he wanted to eat his own fist. He got up and scurried out of the room with a very, very red face.

“Wha—Kyungsoo, Hey!”

Yoongi snickered when Kyungsoo had disappeared from their sights. “That Hyung likes you!”

 

***

What Kai had learned over years they were together was that Kyungsoo disliked children.

Especially that typical one like Yoongi.

 _Poor kid,_ Kai thought.

“Hyung! Hyung! Can you buy me ice cream?”

“Hyung! Rent a bicycle!”

“Hyung! Hyung! Can we keep that bird as a pet?”

Kai watched as Yoongi kept dragging Kyungsoo towards every corner of the park, amused by how Kyungsoo hadn’t exploded yet. He couldn’t help but think that maybe their breakup had made the both of them wiser—

“GODDAMNIT.”

 

—or maybe not.

 

Kai stood up from the bench and ran towards the two in the middle of the crowd. He couldn’t afford to have everyone staring at them because Kyungsoo was screaming his ass off and it made it look like he was the kid Kai was supposed to babysit. Panicking, Kai held out his hands to stop Kyungsoo from screaming louder and took a crying Yoongi into his hands.

“Hyung, you’re being childish,” Kai told him later when they were seated near the glass window in McDonald’s.

“I’m never ever going to be a father.” Kyungsoo declared, pouting.

Kai chuckled as he fed Yoongi a nugget. “I’m supposed to be the one to say that,” he then fed himself one, “Especially with a childish husband.” Kai took one for Kyungsoo and held it out to his mouth, attempting to feed the smaller guy but Kyungsoo slapped his hand away, causing the nugget to fly out of Kai’s hand.

“Aww,” Yoongi looked up from his plate, frowning. He looked like he was about to cry seeing his nugget being slapped away just like that.

 _Oh, no, not again,_ Kai said inwardly.

“Yoongi, you still have like five of it. It’s okay, Hyung will take it.”

Kai bent down to take the nugget from the floor and examined it for any dirt and there was none because the floor was mopped just a minute ago. He was going to put it in his mouth when Kyungsoo grunted and took it from him then grudgingly ate it.

Kai put the back of his palm over his mouth to hide his slowly widening grin.

 

***

At the end of the day, after Kai carefully tucked a sleeping Yoongi in to Junmyun’s bed, they strolled around the city to reminiscence. Kyungsoo had always liked the way Kai had a jacket draped over his shoulder because it made him look a lot cooler. He never forgot the way Kai would take the initiative to hold his hand whenever the air got chiller. And he had to jerk his hand away when he felt Kai’s fingers lightly brushed his skin.

“Milk tea!” Kyungsoo boomed, startled the heck out of Kai.

“Huh?”

He didn’t realize it but Kai seemed to have taken a step away from him.

“I want milk tea, yes, milk tea…” Kyungsoo hummed to himself, walking faster ahead.

Kai looked around in bewilderment and then back to Kyungsoo’s retreating figure. He waited until Kyungsoo entered a small café and got into the queue line. He shook his head and chuckled, jogging up the entrance and initiated to take a seat for the both of them.

“Over here!” he hollered when he saw Kyungsoo had done ordering and looking around like a lost kid.

The smaller guy stomped towards his seat and huffed when he saw Kai grinning up at him.

“What?” he spat, slumping down against his seat.

“You didn’t order one for me?”

Kyungsoo nodded towards the counter. “Order it yourself,”

Sighing heavily, Kai pushed back his chair and went to the counter. He decided he’d go with a hot chocolate. He came back to their table when Kyungsoo was busy telephoning. He saw the smaller guy glancing his way before intentionally lowering his volume—basically whispering into the mouthpiece and hung up.

Kai shrugged and sat down. He opened the lid of his hot chocolate cup and began lightly blow air on it until the temperature was proper enough for his tongue to bear. He was sipping on his hot chocolate when Kyungsoo cleared his throat, signaling for him to pay attention to whatever the smaller was going to say.

“Kris called…” Kyungsoo trailed off, glancing up nervously to meet Kai’s gaze.

Kai nodded slowly. “Yeah?” he didn’t wipe off a trail of brown liquid down his chin. “And then?”

There was a long silence. Kai watched as Kyungsoo fumbled with the hem of his shirt. He was nervous as hell and he thought the younger guy would know that he was whenever he started to fumble during those years they were together. It felt like Kyungsoo’s feelings were refreshed by spending a day off with Kai and Kyungsoo didn’t know if he liked it.

“Kris said I need to settle things with you,” Kyungsoo finally spoke up after drowning in his thoughts.

“He knew?” The surprised look on Kai’s face made him even more nervous because heck, he forgot to tell Kai that Kris knew everything about their relationship in the past.

“Uhh…well, yeah,” Kyungsoo stuttered. “but I never show a photo of you to him! I swear! And he doesn’t know about that time you were soooo drunk and wore underwear on your head—”

Kai stopped his rambling by clamping his hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth and grinned nervously. He glanced around to make sure nobody heard what the smaller guy just said and slumped back to his seat when he realized that nobody was around to hear.

“Yeah, okay, don’t bring that up now. So, what else did he say?”

“He said we should just go back together but it’s not as easy as saying it,”

The both of them fell into a long silence once again, busy thinking over their decisions and mistakes they made in their life over and over again. If only I didn’t do this, If only I didn’t do that. I shouldn’t have done that; I shouldn’t have said this. Regrets were filling up their head and they were so desperate because they couldn’t do anything about it.

“You know, I never thought we’d meet again, let alone sitting in the café like this,” Kai confessed, his voice low and bitter. He remembered their first encounter seven years ago and their first encounter after two years of not contacting each other.

Kyungsoo could only nod. He felt ashamed of himself for being so childish around Kai. He couldn’t help it. He hated Kai but at a tiny part of his heart wanted the younger guy back. Wait, no, he didn’t hate Kai, he just didn’t know what to do because suddenly Kai was in his office and they were working together in a room. He just didn’t know how to act around the guy who used to be his boyfriend.

“And you didn’t change at all,” Kai laughed.

Kyungsoo could feel his face heating up. How he missed hearing Kai’s laugh damn it he just realized it now. _He missed Kai’s everything._

"The only thing I want to get rid of is the feeling I still have for you," Kyungsoo sipped on his milk tea, frowning when the taste didn't seem right.

“I don’t want to get hurt again by giving you a second chance,”

Kai only stared. “Are you…being serious right now?” He was awed by the sudden change of atmosphere. He though the smaller guy was gonna confess to him, saying he wanted him back or something but—

“NO,” Kyungsoo threw the younger boy a glare. “OF COURSE, YES, AND DO YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT? NO, I CAN’T GET RID OF THEM NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY. NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I REMEMBER THAT SCENE WHERE YOU KISS BAEKHYUN IT’S IN MY HEAD BUT—”

"Do you know why you can't get rid of them?" Kai asked, effectively silencing the other guy.

Kyungsoo sighed. "Because I'm lame?"

"No, Kyungsoo," Kai laughed. "It's because you still think about me."

—but he supposed he was wrong after all.


End file.
